WB Kids Sing-Along Songs
is an album featuring covers of popular songs performed by the WB Kids characters, being released by on TBD. Track listing #''Y.M.C.A.'' ##'Original performers:' Village People ##'Artists:' Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Scooby-Doo, Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy, Lego and George Doggie #''Happy'' ##'Original performer:' Pharrell Williams ##'Artists:' Tweety Bird #''My Heart Will Go On'' ##'Original performer:' Celine Dion ##'Artist:' Daphne Blake #''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' ##'Original performer:' C+C Music Factory ##'Artist: '''Fred Jones #''I Like to Move It ##'Original performers:' Real 2 Real ##'Artist: '''Oswaldo the Talking Bear #''Saturday (from Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) ##'Original performers:' Kevin Hart and Thomas Middleditch (cast version); Theodore Shapiro (full version) ##'Artists:' Kevin and Wendy Doggie #''Cake by the Ocean'' ##'Original performer:' DNCE ##'Artists:' Sonic the Hedgehog #''Everybody Wants to Rule the World'' ##'Original performers:' Tears for Fears ##'Artists:' Mojo Jojo and the Brain #''All Star'' ##'Original performers:' Smash Mouth ##'Artist:' Collin (Face Paint) #''On the Air Tonight'' ##'Original performer:' Phil Collins ##'Artist:' Mega Man #''Fire'' ##'Original performer:' Bruce Springsteen ##'Artist:' Elmer Fudd #''The Fox (What Does the Fox Say?)'' ##'Original performers:' Ylvis ##'Artist:' Agent Foxy #''Timber'' ##'Original performers:' Pitbull ft. Ke$ha ##'Artists:' Bugs and Lola Bunny ft. Buster and Babs Bunny #''Money for Nothing'' ##'Original performers:' Dire Straits ##'Artist:' Mina Mongoose #''I Love Rock 'n' Roll'' ##'Original performers:' The Arrows (original version); Britney Spears (cover) ##'Artist:' Dot Warner #''Monster Mash'' ##'Original performers:' Boris and the Cryptkickers ##'Artist:' Hector Con Carne #''Journey to the Past'' (from Anastasia) ##'Original performer:' Liz Callaway ##'Artist:' Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup #''Bad Blood'' ##'Original performers:' Taylor Swift ft. Kendrick Lamar ##'Artists:' Amy Rose and Sally Acorn ft. Sylvester Pussycat #''Just Dance'' ##'Original performer:' Lady Gaga ##'Artist:' Baylee Mardis #''Thriller'' ##'Original performer:' Michael Jackson ##'Artists:' The Grim Reaper, Witch Hazel and Claire the Ghost #''The Monster'' ##'Original performers:' Rihanna ft. Eminem ##'Artists:' Tina Russo Duck ft. Daffy Duck #''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' ##'Original performers:' Wham! ##'Artists:' Yakko and Wakko Warner #''Never Gonna Give You Up'' ##'Original performer:' Rick Astley ##'Artist:' Kaput and Zosky #''Friends to the End'' (from Tom and Jerry: The Movie) ##'Original performers:' Ed Gilbert, David Lander, Richard Kind and Dana Hill ##'Artists:' Agent Foxy, Pounce the Cat, Mega Man and Pac-Man #''Cake'' ##'Original performers:' Flo Rida ft. 99 Percent ##'Artists:' Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers #''Believer'' ##'Original performers:' Imagine Dragons ##'Artist': Speedy Blue Dog #''Too Good at Goodbyes'' ##'Original performer:' Sam Smith ##'Artist:' Aku #''Livin' la Vida Loca'' ##'Original performer:' Ricky Martin ##'Artist:' Speedy Gonzales #''Força'' ##'Original performer:' Nelly Furtado ##'Artist:' Nancy Samano #''Look What You Made Me Do'' ##'Original performer:' Taylor Swift ##'Artist:' Lola Bunny #''Attention'' ##'Original performer:' Charlie Puth ##'Artist:' Pepé Le Pew #''Kung Fu Fighting'' ##'Original performer:' Carl Douglas ##'Artists:' Lego, Wag and Rose #''Glorious'' ##'Original performers: '''Macklemore ft. Skylar Grey ##'Artists: Dr. Otto Scratchansniff ft. Hello Nurse #''L.A. Devottee'' ##'''Original performers: Panic! At the Disco! ##'Artist:' Dr. Squidbad #''Death of a Batchelor'' ##'Original performers:' Panic! At the Disco! ##'Artist:' Stacie Macks #''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' (from The Lion King) ##'Original performer:' Joseph Williams and Sally Dworsky (cast version); Elton John (full version) ##'Artists:' George and Linda Doggie ##'Trivia:' The song is shown in its version from the Broadway stage adaptation of The Lion King. #''All I Do is Win'' ##'Original performer:' DJ Khaled ##'Artists:' Dick Dastardly and Muttley #''Kissing Strangers'' ##'Original performers:' DNCE ft. Nicki Minaj ##'Artists:' Trivia * Category:Albums Category:WB Kids Category:WaterTower Music Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas